


A Good Egg

by Aishuu



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki would do anything to see Watanuki smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Egg

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I should've tagged this "the author deserves to be shot." I can't be the only one who had this train of thought, right?

He sat by Watanuki's bedside, waiting for him to awaken. The seer was on another quest, crossing dreams in pursuit of a customer's Wish, and all Doumeki could do was watch over him. Watanuki wouldn't awaken until he'd found what he was looking for, and Doumeki could only pray that he wouldn't be injured.

As Watanuki's chest rose and fell slowly, Doumeki wished he could shake him awake. It was possible for Watanuki to be wounded in his dreams, and Doumeki hated how powerless he was to protect the shop's new owner. Watching Watanuki break, bit by bit, was breaking Doumeki as well.

He'd never bothered to describe their relationship in words, because Doumeki wasn't the type of person who needed clear definitions. He simply accepted things as they were, a passive observer in his own life. He'd been that way ever since he'd lost Watanuki to the shop.

Every time he'd stop by, he'd wonder how much Watanuki had been injured. He might have been frozen at the physical age of seventeen, but running the shop where Wishes were sold was aging him far faster than life would have.

Doumeki wondered, sometimes, why people didn't realize that dreams had a dark side, and making a Wish for one would often result in a nightmarish reality. Watanuki didn't enjoy what he did, but it was his down payment on his own Wish for Yuuko's return.

Doumeki hated it, all of it. A part of him thought life would be much better if Watanuki could just let that hope go. Yuuko wouldn't resent him for it, since she'd knowingly accepted her own death. She'd been just as much a prisoner of the shop as Watanuki was now, and she would understand if Watanuki were to walk away. 

Perhaps she might even have preferred it.

Thinking of Yuuko always reminded Doumeki of the egg he'd been given. Reaching into his pocket, he touched the smooth shell, wondering what he should do. He'd not yet figured out how to use it.

Watanuki's breath hitched suddenly, and Doumeki leaned forward to make sure things were all right. Slowly his lashes fluttered and he opened his polychromatic eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"Well?" Doumeki asked, looking to see if any physical wounds had resulted from Watanuki's latest adventure.

Slowly Watanuki shook his head, pushing himself up halfway before slumping back down against the pillows. "Wasn't the right dream," he said, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm going to need to try again."

"Not immediately," Doumeki replied. "You can wait until tomorrow night."

Watanuki opened his mouth to argue, but a glare from Doumeki shut him up. "Fine. I'm going to take a bath," he announced, sliding out from under the covers and stalking toward the bathroom.

Doumeki watched him move away, noting the white limbs that looked too thin against the fabric of Watanuki's yukata. Watanuki neglected taking care of himself, and it only added to the injuries that were inflicted by the shop.

Shutting his eyes, Doumeki realized he'd do anything to give Watanuki a reason to smile, really smile, again.

The egg in his pocket felt peculiarly warm, and it was then he realized what he had to do.

A little while later, Watanuki drifted into the main parlor. He'd changed into changshan and qipao patterned with brilliant splashes of red fire, but was still barefoot and his hair was wet. He blinked as he stared at the table.

"You cooked for me?" Watanuki asked, his jaw dropped against his chest as he stared at the plates of food.

Doumeki nodded. "I wanted you to have something special," he said. "Come here and eat – you're too thin."

Watanuki's jaw dropped, but he complied without his characteristic criticism of Doumeki. Picking up his chopsticks, he stared at the dishes, looking almost shy. "Where do I start?"

"Try the eggs," Doumeki advised. 

Watanuki took a cautious bite, before his eyes went wide with delighted surprise. "This is the best omelet I've ever had!"

"It should be. I made it special for you."


End file.
